The Unexpected Champion
by Griffin Adams
Summary: Formerly 'The Champions of Hogwarts.' HarryCedric: Can Harry and Cedric's heartbreaking fate be sidestepped after they start falling for each other?
1. The Quidditch World Cup

**Title**: The Two Champions

**Genre**: Romance

**Pairings**: Cedric/Harry

**Rating**: R (for later chapters)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters and some of the plot has been influenced by others.

"_This is Amos Diggory, everyone," said Mr. Weasley. "He works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And I think you know his son, Cedric?"_

_Cedric Diggory was an extremely handsome boy of around seventeen. He was Captain and Seeker of the Hufflepuff House Quidditch team at Hogwarts._

"_Hi," said Cedric, looking around at them all…_

_-Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, page 71_

Even though Fred and George didn't like Cedric, everybody else seemed to be drawn to him, especially the girls. He walked near the back of the group with the Weasley boys and Harry. Harry could've sworn he saw Cedric staring at him when he looked up once. Hermione and Ginny could be heard giggling from the rear of the group as they walked on. Ron kept throwing them dirty looks.

Amos could be heard gloating at the front of the group. He was telling Arthur that his son had beaten Harry Potter at Quidditch.

Cedric had tried to quiet his dad but to no avail.

The group traveled on for several minutes more until they arrived at the portkey which would take them to the Quidditch World Cup.

"It's a minute off… We'd better get ready…"

Mr. Weasley looked around at all the kids but focused on Harry and Hermione.

"You just need to touch the Portkey, that's all, a finger will do –"

The nine people crowded around the old boot serving as the Portkey and all took hold of it. They couldn't all fit around the Portkey in one row so Arthur, Amos, and Cedric stood behind the younger kids.

Cedric was right behind Harry just slightly to the right.

Harry already had a hold on the Portkey and Cedric outstretched his right arm to take hold of it. His hand landed right beside Harry's causing Harry to pull his hand away and Cedric to blush furiously.

"Sorry," said Cedric.

Amos threw a sharp look at Cedric.

"That's okay," started Harry, "you just caught me off-guard."

"Three…" muttered Mr. Weasley, one eye still on his watch, "two… one…"

It happened immediately: Harry felt as though a hook just behind his navel had been suddenly jerked irresistibly forward. His feet left the ground; he could feel Ron and Hermione on either side of him, their shoulders banging into his; they were all speeding forward in a howl of wind and swirling color; his forefinger was stuck to the boot as though it was pulling him magnetically onward and then-

His feet slammed into the ground; Ron staggered into him and he fell over; the Portkey hit the ground near his head with a heavy thud.

Harry looked up. Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory, and Cedric were still standing, though looking very windswept; everybody else was on the ground.

"Seven past five from Stoatshead Hill," said a voice.

Harry shook his head in disbelief and looked at the three standing. He noticed that Cedric was breathing heavily and that Mr. Weasley looked as if he could fall over at any second.

Cedric reached out a hand to Harry to help him off the ground. Harry extended his right hand to take Cedric's and used his left to grab Cedric's arm which he regretted doing almost at once.

Cedric looked taken aback and Harry was almost intimidated by Cedric's muscles. He hadn't realized how scrawny he seemed to be compared to other boys. Cedric helped Harry get up.

The man that had welcomed the group let them know they were both in a field about a quarter mile down the road and their lots were next to each other.

The group started off down the road. The twins started talking about Quidditch and the girls could be heard giggling at the back of the group again; no doubt they were impressed that Cedric had managed to stay standing after the Portkey trip.

Mr. Weasley and Mr. Diggory pulled Ron aside and started talking to him about which team he thought was going to take the cup, so Harry and Cedric were left alone in the group.

"So, what team are you rooting for?" Harry asked.

"Bulgaria," started Cedric, "that's who Dad wants to win. How about you?"

"Bulgaria," Harry lied, he hadn't given much thought to it; Bulgaria sounded fine and he had heard their seeker was the best. "Have you ever been to a World Cup game before?" inquired Harry.

"No, this is my first time."

"Mine too."

"Here we are kids," rang out Arthur's voice pointing to two empty lots on the edge of the field they had been walking by. They looked rather small and Harry wondered how everybody was going to be able to fit on these two rather miniscule lots.

Within a matter of minutes the tents had been erected and everyone went inside to warm up. Harry was amazed by the size of the interior of the tents, he had to keep reminding himself that magic was involved. The tent was as large as the Dursley's house.

The Weasley's disappeared throughout the house; Harry thought he heard an explosion in the tent and thought it must've been Fred and George. Harry and Hermione were left alone in the living room.

Hermione sat down on the couch opposite the fire and pulled out a rather large book. Harry took a seat beside her and just watched the fire. He heard a noise by the door and turned to look.

Cedric's head had popped inside.

"We're fixing lunch outside if you all want to join us."

Hermione looked up from her book, put her bookmark back in and sat the book on the coffee table in front of them.

"Wanna go?" Hermione inquired.

"Sure."

"Hey, the Diggory's are fixing lunch outside if anybody wants some," Hermione called into the back rooms of the tent. Harry doubted whether anyone had heard her.

Harry and Hermione walked outside to find Mr. Diggory trying to trying to cook hot dog wieners over the fire. He had put the pokers through them the wrong way and seemed to be confused.

"Here, let me help you, Mr. Diggory," said Harry as he took the poker from Mr. Diggory. Cedric looked interested.

"We like to try and act like muggles sometimes, you know, just to amuse ourselves," started Mr. Diggory, "I don't know how they do it sometimes."

Harry had corrected Mr. Diggory's mistake and Hermione was suppressing laughter. Cedric picked up a poker and kept looking back at Harry's to make sure he was putting it in the dog the right way.

Hermione picked up one and was cooking her dog within seconds. Mr. Diggory looked impressed.

The group laughed as they ate and entertained each other with jokes and predictions on the outcome of the match. Hermione didn't seem to be very interested in the game, she seemed to want to go back inside and read.

Finally the time came when Mr. Weasley appeared out of the tent and announced the game would be starting soon.

"Only an hour until the game," he began, "we better get a move on if we want to get their on time."

Everyone else seemed to have had the same idea, almost as soon as the group started walking toward the stadium hundreds of others came pouring out of their tents heading toward the newly constructed pitch as well.

Harry looked up and saw Cedric staring at him. Cedric looked away, pretending he saw something in the forest.

---

"Almost won, didn't we Ced?" said Mr. Diggory as they walked back toward the campgrounds.

"Yeah, Dad, almost had it."

Mr. Diggory ruffled Cedric's hair, "Maybe next year we'll win it."

Cedric looked embarrassed not unlike he had several times during the match. Nearly every time Harry would turn around to look at the scoreboard, he noticed that Cedric was looking at him; he would hastily avert his eyes or drop something under his seat.

"_Why is Cedric staring at me?_" Harry thought to himself as he walked.

They arrived back at their tents, everyone was exhausted from such a long day and exciting match.

"Good night, Amos, we'll see you in the morning" said Mr. Weasley and the children followed suit saying goodnight to Mr. Diggory and Cedric.

"'Night," said Cedric before he stepped into the tent. Harry could've sworn Cedric was looking right at him.

In a few minutes time, everyone in the tent was in bed and starting to drift off when Harry heard a noise. He jumped up with a start.

"What was that?" he asked quietly to see if Ron, Fred, or George were awake.

"Wazzat?" mumbled Ron, apparently startled but still very sleepy.

"I heard a noise outside."

"Iz just the Irish. Go back to sleep."

Hermione and Ginny came scurrying into the room clinging one another. Harry squinted through the darkness toward them.

"What's wrong?"

"Something's on fire outside," said Hermione timidly.

"We could see it from our window," added Ginny.

"Kids! Get up!" rang Mr. Weasley's voice from the next room. "Oh, the girls are already up," he said, startled, as he burst into the room and turn the lights on. The twins groaned.

"Fred, George, get up!" roared Mr. Weasley, Harry had never seen him like this before; what was going on outside?

Bill, Charlie, and Percy came into the room in their pajamas, wands in hand. "What's going on Dad?"

"Get the others out of here, back to the Portkey," said Mr. Weasley to Percy, his voice cracking a little.

In less than a minute, everyone was awake with wands at the ready and all crowded behind him in the living room of the tent before Arthur dared a peek outside the door to make sure everything was alright. He was knocked backward by the door being thrown inward; an explosion could be heard faintly outside.

Amos Diggory jumped inside trailed closely by Cedric, "Sorry, I just got jumpy," said Amos. Harry noticed Cedric wasn't wearing a shirt; he was only wearing a pair of blue and gold plaid pajama pants and socks. Harry noticed that even though he had just gotten out of bed, Cedric's hair fell perfectly into place. Cedric and his father both had their wands out.

"Good, Cedric's here. Cedric, you take everybody back to the Portkey. Your father, me, and my three oldest boys are going to go see what this chaos is about. Make sure you get them back to the Portkey."

With that, they departed.

"Come on," said Cedric motioning at everyone left, "the Portkey shouldn't be far away. It didn't take us that long to get here."

He stuck his head out of the tent to make sure nobody was around and herded them all behind the tent. He pointed down the pathway formed by the last row of tents and the forest. Screams could now be heard in the distance.

"We're gonna stay between the tents and the trees. If you see anything suspicious, run into the woods. Come on."

Cedric lead the group along the edge of the tents, the screaming seemed to be getting closer to them. Harry felt protected being with Cedric who kept looking around with his wand at the ready. At times he would just stop and listen.

The group sped up, Cedric leading them in the darkness. They were almost running now. Several tents near them were on fire. Cedric wasn't talking.

Harry asked Cedric if he knew how much further it was before they should cut through the tents to get to the Portkey.  
"I'm keeping an eye out for that muggle's house. It was near the cabin."

Cedric turned and looked at Harry, stopping the group's process.

"Help me watch for it," he said and started to jog again in the same direction when a tent not a hundred feet in front of them exploded and sent debris flying.

A piece of wood that was on fire was headed straight for Cedric who dived in the direction of Harry. "Watch out!" he yelled as he dove.

He hit Harry on the way down with his arm outstretched and took Harry down with him. Another piece of wood came flying by seconds later just where Harry had been. The others had dived into the woods and were hiding behind trees. "Stay down!" Cedric yelled toward them.

Harry and Cedric stood up carefully and Harry started brushing his shirt off. He saw Hermione hiding behind a tree. She was frantically gesturing in the direction of the tent. He looked back to Cedric who was glaring in the direction of the tent.

A death eater stood facing them with his wand raised. Harry saw long blonde hair coming out of the back of the death eater's hood.

He looked back at Cedric. There seemed to be a fire in Cedric's eyes. He didn't look scared at all and somehow Harry felt even more protected than before. Even though Harry had been in situations like this before, he had always been nervous. Cedric showed no signs of weakness.

"Well, well, well… look what we have here. The famous Harry Potter," came a drawling voice from under the mask.

Cedric stepped sideways and put himself in front of Harry his wand also raised.

"Step aside, stupid boy, I'm not here for you."

"Well, you've got me whether you want me or not," said Cedric with the tiniest hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Harry jumped out from behind Cedric and cried, "_Expelliarmus!_"

The death eater's wand flew through the air, fell to the ground and snapped in half. Cedric took this moment of weakness and ran towards the death eater.

The death eater, startled, also started running and Cedric stopped.

"Come on, guys," he called back to the others still hiding in the woods, "we're almost there. I can see the muggle's cabin."

The group darted among the tents toward the cabin, screams could still be heard on the other end of the field. After they passed the cabin they turned down the road to the next small field where all the Portkeys were still laying. Harry could faintly make out two more death eaters visible some distance away.

When they got to the field with Portkeys they had to fight with several witches and wizards also looking for their own way home. A witch with a small baby was standing at the edge of the field crying. Her baby had red on it's face. Harry hoped they had been supporting Bulgaria and that nothing was wrong with the child.

They only had to search a short time to find the old boot. They all gathered, rather unintentionally, in the same spot they had been in on the original trip, Cedric was once again right behind Harry.

"3...," started Cedric, "2… 1… Now."

Harry felt the same tugging sensation he had felt earlier that morning. When they arrived back at Stoatshead Hill, only Cedric and Harry remained standing. Harry looked rather proud of himself.

The others got up and were surprised by Cedric's comment, "I'm taking you all back home. I'm gonna make sure you get there safely. Any questions?"

"Hey Cedric?" asked Harry, smiling.

"Yeah."

"Is it a little cold out here?"

Cedric smiled and pulled his right hand up to rest on his left shoulder, "A little. Why?"

"No reason," said Harry, trying to sound genuinely uninterested.

-Please read and review; This is my first work (inspired by scenes from the new movie); This was written out of order and several chapters are still in development


	2. Selecting the Champions

Harry crossed the Great Hall he could feel everyone watching him as he did so. How did his name get into the goblet? He hadn't put it there.

He passed the staff table and crossed into the room where the other champions were waiting.

Cedric Diggory was waiting by the fire in the room with his hands folded behind his back. He gave Harry a look of questioning and returned his gaze to the fire, a stern look upon his face.

Fleur Delacour looked up at Harry

"What is it?" she asked. "Do zey want us back in ze Hall?"

Harry looked at his feet and noticed Cedric was now staring at him.

Ludo Bagman entered the room and told the others how Harry had been selected as a champion too – the fourth champion.

The other champions reacted. Viktor Krum straightened up and surveyed Harry. Cedric looked from Mr. Bagman to Harry a few times and ended up staring at Harry, unsure what to think. Fleur turned to Mr. Bagman, "Oh, vairy funny, Meester Bagman."

Dumbledore and the other headmasters talked with Mr. Bagman and among themselves, saying that Harry had obviously broken one of the rules and thought it was unfair Hogwarts was allowed two champions.

Harry didn't know what to think so his mind wandered. He was much younger than the other champions, would he be able to compete at their level. They all looked so much more mature than he did. He felt very intimidated.

Cedric took off his Hufflepuff robe so he was wearing blue jeans with his white dress shirt tucked in; he loosened his tie. Harry had felt close to Cedric ever since the Quidditch World Cup when Cedric had put himself between Harry and a death eater. He noticed Cedric looked a little uncomfortable.

Dumbledore noticed the champions were still in the room and checked his watch. His eyes widened.

"You all are free to go," Dumbledore told them motioning toward the door, "I didn't realize it was this late," he said before turning back to Madam Maxime.

Fleur and Krum sped from the room while Harry and Cedric walked behind them. Cedric walked through the doorway first and Harry looked down as he walked behind him.

Even though Harry was looking at the floor, Harry caught of a glimpse of Cedric's ass. He didn't mean to look at it, but Cedric's pants were form fitting and it just happened to be right in front of him. Harry was becoming jealous of Cedric. He seemed to be flawless.

Harry quickly shook his head and closed his eyes. He looked up again and Cedric had put a gap between himself and Harry. He sped up to catch up with Cedric and tugged at his robe when he was beside him.

"I didn't put my name in that cup, you know that don't you?"

"I don't know," started Cedric, "but I don't know who would've done it for you either. The Weasley twins couldn't have done it; their names got spit back out."

"Listen Cedric," started Harry before moving himself straight in front of Cedric, "I didn't do it."

Cedric looked him in the eyes.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay," Cedric said, "I believe you."

"You do?"

"Well, if you can look me in the eye and tell me that you didn't do, I believe you."

Cedric began walking again and Harry fell into place beside him as they walked. He noticed that Cedric had a certain confidence about him. His robe was still folded neatly over his left arm.

"Cedric, I really didn't mean to take away the glory that's supposed to come with this competition. If my name hadn't been drawn, I'd be right with everyone else from Hogwarts supporting you."

"I know," said Cedric, he put his left hand on Harry's shoulder.

A familiar and unwelcome voice came to Harry's ear next, "well, well, well, if it isn't the perfect couple. Potty and the pretty boy." Malfoy stepped out of the shadows and into the candle light in the main hall.

"Shut up, Malfoy. Don't you have to go whining to you Daddy?"

Malfoy snarled and pulled out his wand; "_Serpen…_"

Malfoy never got to finish his spell though.

"_Expelliarmus,_" said Cedric almost lazily; Malfoy's wand went soaring through the air. "Accio wand," continued Cedric and Malfoy's wand was in Cedric's hand.

"Did your dad tell about our little meeting at the Quidditch World Cup?" asked Harry; he was glad he could insult Malfoy for once.

Harry and Cedric began laughing; Malfoy began walking toward the stairs that lead to the dungeon with a frown upon his face. Harry smiled.

"Malfoy, you forgot something," said Cedric, and he threw Malfoy's wand down the steps. He and Harry continued to laugh.

"Good luck with the first task," said Cedric as he turned and walked in the direction of the Hufflepuff common room.

"You too," replied Harry, a little more self-conscious about the way he walked than he should have been. Harry turned and looked over his shoulder to find Cedric watching him.

He raised his hand and waved a little awkwardly; he hoped Cedric hadn't noticed. He walked back up to the Gryffindor common room still thinking about what was to come.

-Please read and review; This is my first work (inspired by scenes from the new movie); This was written out of order and several chapters are still in development


	3. The Yule Ball Incident

Harry and Parvati stood in the hall waiting for the ball to begin. Everyone else was in the Great Hall waiting for the champions to come in and lead them in the first dance but Harry was dreading it.

Harry looked forward to Cedric and Cho. Cedric looked good in dress robes, Harry just felt awkward. He didn't like dancing so the very thought of dancing in front of everyone made his stomach turn. He wished he had had his invisibility cloak with him.

Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore came through the doors and announced that the ball was to begin.  
"Get in line," Professor McGonagall snapped, gesturing for them all to line up behind herself and Dumbledore, "Oh, and be sure to have some fun tonight," finished McGonagall; her tone suddenly changed when she realized she had just been snappy to the best students from each school.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and Harry could see hundreds of faces staring toward them. Harry's stomach turned over.

Professor Dumbledore took McGonagall's arm and they led the champions into the Great Hall; the champions followed a short distance behind them; each was slightly nervous but it showed the most on Harry.

Viktor and Hermione were in the front of the group of champions. Krum was waving to all the girls and Hermione was blushing furiously. She seemed to be intimidated by the situation.

Next in the processional were Fleur and her date Roger Davies. Fleur, like Krum, was waving toward all the people staring and Davies just kept looking at his date, almost unable to believe his luck.

Fleur and Davies were closely followed by Cedric and Cho. Cedric seemed to be completely unaware that Cho kept staring at him. Cedric kept looking toward the crowd and smiling. He even turned once or twice to glimpse at Harry who was only a few feet behind him. Harry thought Cedric must be checking the distance between Fleur and himself.

Harry and Parvati were the last couple to enter in the opening processional and couldn't have looked more awkward. Parvati was clinging to Harry and mimicking Krum and Fleur, waving at the people standing off to the sides of the Great Hall. Harry seemed to take no notice in Parvati. Instead, he kept glancing at his feet and forward toward Dumbledore who was no more than 15 feet in front of him.

Harry also noticed that Cedric seemed, if at all possible, to look more perfect than he ever had. His hair was now slicked with gel and his dress robes seemed to be designed strictly for him. They flowed with a certain elegance when he walked. Harry felt intimidated in this overwhelming situation.

Had Harry looked around the Great Hall, he would've seen how beautiful it was and how much different it looked than usual. It looked like an ice palace fitting for all of the formal outfits everyone was wearing.

Professor Dumbledore announced that the Champions should take their place for the first dance so Harry and Parvati began to walk to their starting position. Cedric and Cho turned toward Harry and Parvati; apparently they were heading in the opposite direction.

Parvati intertwined her left arm with Harry's right and as they walked toward starting position, and this close distance caused Harry to trip on Parvati's dress and begin to fall. Parvati's grip loosened immediately; apparently she wasn't to keen on falling. Had it not been for Cedric, Harry would've embarrassed himself in front of not just his entire school and staff, but also those from the visiting schools.

Cedric happened to be right in front of Harry when he tripped. Cedric's hands caught Harry on the shoulders and pushed him back up to a full upright position.

"Had some butterbeer already, Potter?"

"No, I just tripped over Parvati's dress. Thanks," said Harry, blushing. Parvati looked slightly embarrassed for letting go of Harry.

Harry looked into Cedric's eyes and his knees buckled; Cedric grabbed him again.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine," said Harry; the couples all took their spots for the opening dance and the music began.

Parvati had to lead the dance since Harry wasn't paying much attention and she kept coughing to get Harry to look at her. He seemed to be fascinated with someone else but she couldn't tell who it was. She thought perhaps it was Hermione; she thought Harry must've been jealous that she went with Viktor.

She was wrong. He kept glancing up at Cedric who seemed to be looking at him just as much. Nobody in the crowd had any idea though; the dancers were moving so fast nobody could keep track of what one was doing for more than a few seconds before losing the view behind another dancer.

The two exchanged looks during most of the dance until Harry decided he should go back to the Gryffindor common room for the night. He left about twenty minutes before the dance and was quickly joined by Ron.

"You should've let me known you were coming. Do you think I wanted to stay at that stupid bloody dance?"

"I dunno," said Harry as he lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Why did he keep thinking about Cedric?

Wait, why did Cedric keep staring at him? Was there something wrong with him? Was Cedric making fun of him? What could it be?

Harry fell asleep even though he was still in his dress robes and dreamed about the Yule Ball but he imagined that he was dancing with Cedric. He woke up several times during the night due to uneasiness but every time he drifted back to sleep and the same dream ensued.

When Harry awoke he tried to think of why he might have been dreaming this; the only conclusion he could come to was that he was just grateful for Cedric saving him quite some embarrassment at the ball.

Harry quickly changed clothes and headed down to the Great Hall with Hermione to eat breakfast. Harry was surprised to see that the Great Hall was completely back to normal. There was no trace that only a few hours ago people had been dancing in this very room.

Harry slowly ate his breakfast and was paranoid that people would find out about his dream. He didn't know what to think. He seemed to be losing himself lately.

He looked up to see Cedric walk into the Hall surrounded by three other sixth year students. Two girls and a guy were with him.

Harry felt a little jealous and turned his attention back to breakfast.

-Please read and review; This is my first work (inspired by scenes from the new movie); This was written out of order and several chapters are still in development


	4. A Bathroom Rendezvous

Harry felt very out of place here. Even though Cedric told him he could use this bathroom he was uncomfortable since it was meant to be used by prefects. This made him very alert and caused him to jump at the smallest noises, even drops of water hitting the bath.

He didn't know what to do with this egg. Why should he take a bath with it? Did the water make something happen?

Harry picked up the egg from the side of the large bath and held it above the water. He didn't know what else to do, so he decided to open it.

A high-pitched screaming noise filled the bathroom and Harry dropped the egg, quite unintentionally, into the water which caused a small splash.

The portrait hole opened causing Harry to panic.

Was he about to be yelled at for using the Prefect's bathroom? Would the teacher understand he was working on the second task?

Cedric Diggory rounded the corner and walked into the bathroom. Harry tried to duck below the water but Cedric saw him.

"Have you been here long?" Cedric inquired as he raised his right eyebrow and stretched his neck into the air to try and get a better view of Harry.

"Not really," Harry replied rather timidly, "about ten minutes. Did you know I was here?"

"No, I just come down here to unwind. It's peaceful in here and nobody really uses it. It's too far from most of the common rooms so it's mainly only used by Hufflepuffs."

Harry nodded and tried to pull more bubbles toward him to hide himself from view. He was quite uncomfortable.

"Have you figured out the clue yet?"

"Almost," lied Harry.

"Really?" inquired Cedric.

"Well… No."

"You have to open it… under water."

"Well, I've got that much done."

"…and then go underwater and listen to the song."

"How long did it take you to figure out?"  
"Longer than ten minutes, I know that much. Moaning Myrtle bugged the hell out of me the whole time too."

Cedric took off his robe and was wearing the same plaid pajama pants he had been wearing that night at the Quidditch World Cup and a t-shirt that looked to be a little too small. It clung to him in a most flattering way.

Harry squirmed uncomfortably.

"Don't worry," said Cedric, "I was just getting a little warm because of all the hot water you're using."

"Oh."

"Why are you so uncomfortable? Is this the first time you've been in a bathroom with another guy?"

"No," Harry added almost a little too hastily, "most of the fourth-years in Gryffindor usually go at the same time. It's different, I know them; I don't know you very well."

"I don't bite, I promise."

"I know."

"Then why so uneasy?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Are you gonna sit here talking all day or work on that clue?"

"Oh," said Harry and he quickly took a breath and dove into the water.

As Harry was underwater, Cedric pulled off his shirt revealing a chiseled stomach, pulled off his pajama pants, and walked to the side of the pull waiting for the right moment. His stomach was hairless and chiseled. Every guys dream.

"_Come_ _seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground, and while you're searching, ponder this: We've taken what you'll sorely miss, an hour long you'll ha..._"

Harry couldn't hold his breath any longer and emerged from the water as a resounding splash filled the bathroom. The moment Harry had come up from under the water, Cedric dove into the bath and quickly reappeared.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked him, puzzled, looking quickly from where Cedric had been standing to where he was now.

"Do you think you're the only one who needs to try and figure this thing out? Besides, you've seen me without a shirt before."

"No, it's just… I didn't think you'd come in here with me."

"Why not? Two brains are better than one, right?"

"I guess."

"Did you hear the whole song?"

"I don't think so."

"How much did you hear?"

"I heard something about an hour, but I didn't pick up the whole line."

"Ah, you made it about half-way through the clue, hang on."

Cedric dove underwater and reappeared a few seconds later.

"It just started repeating, wait a second and you can pick up where you left off."

Cedric started mumbling something under his breath which Harry though might be the riddle but was unsure.

"Now," said Cedric and he and Harry both dove underwater to listen to the clue.

"_...sorely miss, an hour long you'll have to look, and to recover what we took, but past an hour – the prospect's black, too late, it's gone, it won't come back._"

Harry looked over at Cedric who reciprocated with a quick glance back. Harry cocked his head sideways trying to give off a puzzled look and then realized he was naked. He darted upwards and used his hands to cover something he didn't want Cedric to see, but Cedric reappeared a few seconds later, smiling when he did so.

"Did you understand the rest of the clue?"

"Why are you smiling?"

"No reason, why?"

"Cedric, are you… you know…"

"Am I what?"

"You know… don't make me say it."

"Say what?"

"Cedric, are you… you know… gay?" Harry asked, his voice cracking on the last word. Harry swallowed.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well, are you?"

"What does it matter?"

"It doesn't, I'd just like to know if you are."

"God, you sound like my father now."

"What?" said Harry, "Are you? …and if so, does he know?"

"No, but he thinks I am. He's always throwing rude comments at me and telling me he's ashamed of me."

Cedric lowered his head and closed his eyes. Harry was reminded of himself; he did this after fights with his aunt and uncle. He knew what it was like to disappoint his family even though they were distant. He couldn't imagine what that would feel like with someone he was close to.

Harry reached out and put his hand on Cedric's shoulder but he didn't feel awkward like he thought he should've.

Cedric looked up and looked deep into Harry's captivating green eyes. Somehow this made him feel a little better. Cedric had a tear in one of his eyes.

"It feels like people are always watching you, just waiting for you to mess up. The world seems to be against me."

"I know how you feel," Harry told him not quite sure he actually did.

"I haven't come out to anyone, let alone my dad, when he gets angry he'll call me 'fag' or 'queer' and I don't know what to do."

"Why don't you tell him?"

"He'd go ballistic. I'm not nearly perfect enough as it is." Cedric's tear fell from his face.

Harry let go of Cedric's shoulder and let his hand fall to the water. Cedric raised his hand through the water and his hand came up just underneath Harry's. Harry, who still felt empathy for Cedric, didn't move his hand and Cedric turned to look at Harry again.

"Harry? Are you?"

Harry looked away, he didn't think he was gay. He had had feelings for Cho, but he didn't seem to be turned off by Cedric asking him this question. He'd even been drawn towards Cedric a couple of times before because of his bravery.

"I dunno," Harry replied, "I don't think so."

"Oh," said Cedric.

"…but I'm not sure," Harry quickly added. He could feel Cedric's grey eyes watching him. He gathered some bubbles around him to avoid looking up.

"It's not a bad thing if you are. It's not a bad thing if you aren't either."

"I haven't had any of these feelings before, but I like being around you. I feel safe when I'm around you."

Cedric looked at Harry more closely, trying to detect any false pretenses behind Harry's mysterious green eyes. He could find none.

"I've never told anyone else I was gay," began Cedric, "not a single soul knows but you."

Harry began to squirm; he was a little uncomfortable.

Cedric reached through the water and took Harry's hand in his own. Harry's hand was smooth from being in the water for so long now. Cedric's hand was a bit rougher than Harry's. Harry began to get butterflies in his stomach. He was excited and didn't know why.

"Harry, I think I'm falling for you," said Cedric, catching Harry off-guard.

Harry didn't know how to respond and said nothing for a short time. He didn't know what to say to make the situation less awkward but he remembered he was still holding Cedric's hand. He squeezed Cedric's hand and Cedric smiled innocently showing off every one of his perfect teeth.

Harry scratched his nose and didn't realize that he now had bubbles on his it.

Harry began to realize that Cedric seemed perfect in nearly every way. He had noticed before but he started to take everything in. Even though his hair was wet, it still fell neatly into place and he seemed to have just the right amount of muscle: not too much, but just enough to be flattering and give the appearance of being perfectly built.

Cedric didn't say anything but moved closer to Harry and wiped the bubbles from his nose.

Harry turned to Cedric and was surprised when Cedric's right hand grabbed him around the waist and pulled him closer. He then released his grip with Harry and used his left hand to pull Harry even closer.

Harry didn't know what to do. When Cedric pulled him closer, his thumb had ended just below Cedric's left nipple on his seemingly perfect pec.

Cedric leaned in to kiss Harry, who gave into temptation as well.

Both boys' heads tilted slightly to the right as they came in for the kiss which seemed to take an eternity. Their lips met and both closed their eyes.

Harry never thought the first person he kissed would be a boy, but he wasn't resisting this; it felt great. Harry began to rub Cedric's left nipple with his thumb and Cedric began to run his right hand up and down Harry's back.

Even though the kiss lasted for a short time, when both boys withdrew they stared at one another; their breathing was heavy. Harry was shaking slightly.

"Harry, I understand if you don't," Cedric began.

Harry leaned back in for another kiss much to Cedric's delight.

They embraced once more.

As they kissed, Cedric moved and pushed Harry up against the wall, his muscular arms on each side of Harry. Harry didn't know what to think.

Harry became a bit more courageous and gently slipped his tongue into Cedric's mouth. Cedric giggled slightly. This embrace lasted a little longer than the first and when they pulled apart, Cedric moved back to the side so he wasn't pinning Harry against the wall of the bathtub. Cedric began divulging more information to Harry and began to feel a little more confident.

"I've been checking down here once or twice every night since I told you about this bathroom. I wanted to find you in here, but not even in my wildest dreams did I imagine this would happen."  
He hoped this didn't sound lame or desperate in any way.

"You're telling me."

"Harry, I really think I'm falling in love with you."

Harry, his back to the wall of the tub, pulled himself out of the bath, his penis slightly erect from the kiss. He was a little embarrassed but Cedric didn't seem to mind.

"I don't know about this," Harry began.

"Know about what?"

"I don't know if I can do this"

"Harry, how will you know unless you follow your heart? You can't run away every time something scares you. Did I run from that death eater even though I didn't know if I could take him?"

"I'm not running away, I just don't know what to do."

"Stay."

Cedric began to move his hand up Harry's leg and his cock began to become more stiff; Harry was a little uncomfortable but his member was giving no sign of wanting to leave.

"You don't know if you can do this?" inquired Cedric, looking down at Harry's rising penis.

"Cedric, I don't know."

Now, Harry was fully erect but he didn't seem to notice since he was so scared.

"Mind if I help you decide?"

"What?"

Harry looked at Cedric who moved directly in front of him. Cedric took hold of Harry's calves with his hands and leaned forward.

Cedric's lips closed around Harry's stiff cock and Harry moaned audibly. Cedric glimpsed up and smiled at Harry. Harry felt no urge to leave now.

Cedric began moving back and forward, his lips tight around Harry's hard member and began lightly moving his tongue across it as Harry began to moan louder. Harry was faintly shaking. Cedric tried different techniques of licking Harry's cock with his tongue and judged how much Harry liked it by the moaning.

Cedric sped up a little and Harry's shaking subsided.

For a few minutes, the bathroom echoed with the moans of Harry and occasional noises from Cedric as well.

Harry had never felt this good in his life until – his penis hit the back of Cedric's throat. There are no words to describe this sensation, Harry's moans continued and Cedric had to suppress his gag reflex.

Cedric had never done this before but knew he wanted to make Harry happy. Harry's moaning let Cedric know he was doing something right.

He continued moving forward and backward and occasionally let Harry's hard member hit the back of his throat much to Harry's delight.

Harry reached forward and ran his fingers through Cedric's hair; it was still wet and soft to the touch.

Harry felt like he was about to explode so he reached down and stopped Cedric. Cedric looked up inquisitively.

"Hang on," said Harry.

Cedric watched Harry.

Harry nodded.

Cedric continued working on Harry who was almost ready to blow his load and it only took a few seconds.

At last the time came when Cedric's work paid off. Harry's moans grew closer together until Harry came in Cedric's mouth.

Cedric didn't want to seem ungrateful so he swallowed all of Harry's jism and smiled at him. Harry's legs were quivering again and even though he didn't know it, Cedric was just as nervous as he was.

Harry grabbed Cedric's hand and began to pull him out of the pool much like Cedric had helped him up at the Quidditch World Cup.

Cedric easily outweighed Harry so he had to help get himself out of the bath. As soon as Cedric was standing upright, Harry pulled him into another embrace. Harry moved his hands around Cedric's waist so Cedric put his around Harry's neck and pulled him in for another kiss. As Cedric pulled their heads closer together, Harry pulled their waists together so that their cocks came together and Cedric moaned; He immediately started getting hard and their kiss was very passionate.

"Cedric, since you did that for me, you have to let me do something for you."

"All right," said Cedric, his voice wavering.

Harry grabbed Cedric's hand and walked toward the door of the bathroom. Where was Harry taking him?

Harry walked toward the lockers on the side of the bathroom before turning around to look at Cedric; he smiled.

Cedric nervously walked toward the shower heads and adjusted one so that it would spray in the direction of the lockers and turned the head on. He adjusted the water until it was warm.

He looked back and Harry was leaning against the lockers, his feet spread shoulder-width on the cold stone floor. Cedric felt a tightening in his penis. He looked down and saw that he was now fully erect.

Harry turned and looked at Cedric with a very serious face.

Cedric then walked over to his robe and pulled out a bottle. Lubricant? Did he know something was going to happen or was he just hoping? It didn't matter; Harry didn't care if Cedric had come to seduce him. He was enjoying himself.

Cedric poured some of the mint green colored cream into his hand and slathered his hands together before he put it onto his penis. Harry watched intently. Cedric seemed to be an expert with his hands. Harry knew this is why Cedric was such a good seeker.

Cedric walked over to Harry and placed his strong hands around Harry's waist; He pulled Harry closer.

Cedric's now throbbing cock was lying between Harry's buttocks and Cedric reached down with his hands to position it. Harry reached his hands around to spread his cheeks so Cedric wouldn't have to worry about it and Cedric carefully placed his throbbing member in the right position and slowly inserted it into Harry. Both moaned simultaneously. Harry, who was facing Cedric, grimaced a little and Cedric quickly lost confidence.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop."

"No, don't."

Cedric gently pressed forward and his cock slowly inched forward into Harry. He had never experienced anything like this before. This was the most intense sensation Cedric had had in all of his life. Harry was tight to begin with and when he kept flexing his muscles to give Cedric extra friction. Cedric would moan with pleasure every time Harry did this.

Cedric looked down as he slowly started moving backward and forward. The green lube he had put on such a short time ago was already starting to dissipate making this even more pleasurable. He moaned again.

"Oh fuck," moaned Harry.

Cedric sped up a little.

"Oh God," continued Harry, "don't stop."

Cedric kept his left hand stationary around Harry's waist and moved his right hand up to fondle Harry's already hard nipple. Both hoped this would never end.

The lubricant was nearly gone though neither of the boys noticed.

Cedric was still working rather slowly and Harry couldn't take it anymore. Harry thrust himself backwards into Cedric who took the hint and sped up, fucking Harry at a much quicker pace.

Cedric leaned forward and kissed Harry's neck; Harry turned around and smiled at Cedric, looking at him out of the corner of his eye, his glasses slightly askew.

Harry reached behind Cedric and grasped his firm ass as he continued to pound at Harry meanwhile Cedric reached around Harry and used his skillful hands to help arouse Harry again.

Harry continued to grab and moan while Cedric's persistent in-and-out motion made the two become one. Both hoped this would never end.

Almost as soon as it had begun, the experience seemed to come to an end. The two lovers came at nearly the same time; both were moaning and Cedric pulled Harry toward him, not wanting to leave this position.

Cedric came inside Harry whose jism was thrust forward onto the lockers but was quickly washed away by the hot water flowing from the shower head.

Cedric pulled himself out of Harry and the two sat down on the stone floor; although both were naked, they seemed completely unaware and began to talk again. Their breathing was heavy and both felt weak. Harry felt a little intimidated by Cedric's chiseled body but Cedric didn't care.

"So, do you know what you're going to do about the task?" Cedric asked.

"I have no clue."

"Good to know I'm not the only one."

The two sat side by side on the floor in the water that was starting to cool. They leaned against the locker and Cedric put his arm around Harry. He leaned in and kissed Harry's ear, and that's when they heard it. Footsteps outside the door.

Both boys jumped up. Harry headed for the small side room of the bathroom that had private shower stalls, and Cedric followed suit just as soon as he had grabbed his pajamas and robe.

Cedric followed Harry into the last shower stall. Harry looked down at Cedric's pajamas and his eyes widened with horror.

"I left my stuff out by the bath!" he whispered frantically.

"And the bath still has water in it. Whoever it is, they'll know somebody is still here."

"Hello?" a voice queried from the main room.

Cedric quickly pulled on his boxers and started thinking of a plan.

"I'll go out there and tell them the stuff is mine. I'm allowed to use this bathroom so I'll just pretend like I'm the only person here." He pulled his pajama pants on.

"Good idea," added Harry, "I'm just kind of nervous."

Cedric walked out of the stall and toward the main room. Even though he was scared, only in his boxers and pajama pants, and not sure what he was going to say, Cedric always had a confidence about him when he walked.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I'm a prefect, so I'm allowed to use this bathroom. If I recall correctly, you're only a fourth year."

"I usually come here; it's a lot nicer than the bathrooms flooded with mudbloods near our common room."

"A likely story. Get out."

Draco looked over toward Harry's clothes which were lying near the edge of the bath.

"Is that your stuff?"

"Yeah," Cedric stumbled, "why?"

Draco walked toward the clothes and saw Harry's Gryffindor robe and his blue striped boxers

"You're not in Gryffindor."

Cedric didn't say anything.

"And you're wearing boxers. Why do you need another pair?"

Cedric turned the same shade of brilliant red he had when his father had been boasting about him at the World Cup.

"Is there another guy in here?"

"Of course not. Get out"

"Does Diggory have a boyfriend?"

"No. Get out you foul git!" Cedric said as he glimpsed in the direction of Harry and quickly realized his mistake.  
Draco ran toward the stall that Harry was in, but Harry heard him coming and got ready to strike.

"I'll be it's Potty!" Draco spat as he ran toward the stall

As soon as Draco rounded the corner, Harry punched him in the face. Harry didn't have anything to wear, so he had taken Cedric's Hufflepuff robe and put it on to avoid anything embarrassing. He had it fully buttoned – a rare sight at Hogwarts.

Draco grabbed his nose, which was now dripping blood, and started to back up. Cedric extended his right leg and tripped Draco who fell backwards into the stone wall. This blow was enough to knock Malfoy out.

Harry gave Cedric back his robes, and the boys changed back into their pajamas. Cedric nudged Harry as they turned to walk out of the bathroom and pointed to Malfoy who was still lying on the floor in the same spot he had fallen.

"Wanna teach him a lesson?"

Harry looked at Cedric, his head slightly tilted, "how?"

"Oh, take his clothes and leave him out in the hallway?"

"Sounds good to me," said Harry, eager to get back at Draco for everything he had done to Harry.

A few minutes later they began walking down the hallway; Draco was lying naked in the floor behind them. He was in the middle of the hall and it happened that tonight the password to the bathroom changed so even if he woke up he couldn't get his clothes back.

Cedric took Harry's hand as they walked down the torch-lit hallway.

"Same time tomorrow night?" Cedric asked Harry.

"Sure," replied Harry as they kissed and turned in different directions to head toward their own common room waiting for tomorrow night.

-Please read and review; This is my first work (inspired by scenes from the new movie); This was written out of order and several chapters are still in development


End file.
